Toshihiko Horiyama
Toshihiko Horiyama (堀山 俊彦) is a sound composer at Capcom best known for his work on the Mega Man X series. History Horiyama joined in 1993, where his first tracks were made for the groundbreaking SNES title Mega Man X. He would then go on to produce mainly for other Mega Man series titles. In his earlier works he was credited by his alias, Kirry (or a variation of said alias). In the following decade he was involved with the first two entries in the Onimusha series. Following this, however, Horiyama has basically filled in for any series whose regular composer was absent, as he has done for the Mega Man Battle Network and Ace Attorney series. Since 2007 he has mostly worked on Ace Attorney titles, firstly as the composer on Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, and then as sound director on various entries in the series. Horiyama's music tends to exude a sense of tension, be it action-based (Mega Man X4), dramatic (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney), or gothic (Demon's Crest), but has also been known to create joyful-sounding high note compositions, as evidenced by his contributions to the Classic Mega Man series. Production History *''Mega Man X'' (1993) -- Music Composer (as Kirry) *''Demon's Crest'' (1994) No in-game credit list *''Mega Man 7'' (1995) -- Sound Composer (as Krsk) *''Mega Man X3'' (PSX, Saturn and PC Versions) (1996/1998) No in-game credit list; music composition & arrangement *''Mega Man X4'' (1997/1998) -- Music *''Mega Man & Bass'' (SNES Version) (1998) -- Sound Designer (as Kirikiri-chan) *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (1999) -- Music *''Onimusha: Warlords'' (2001/2003) -- Sound Design *''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' (2002) -- Music Composed by *''Mega Man & Bass'' (GBA Version) (2002) -- Sound Designer (Original Staff) (as Kirikiri) *''MegaMan Battle Network 4: Red Sun'' (2003) -- Music *''MegaMan Battle Network 4: Blue Moon'' (2003) -- Music *''Rockman EXE 4.5: Real Operation'' (2004) -- Music *''Rockman EXE Game Music Complete Works: Rockman EXE 4 & 4.5 & 5'' (CD) (2005) *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (2005) -- Special Thanks *''Mega Man Powered Up'' (2006) -- Music Composer *''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' (2007) -- Music *''Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective'' (2010) -- Production Assistance *''Gyakuten Kenji 2'' (2011) -- Production Management *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies'' (2013) -- Sound Director *''Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track'' (CD) (2016) *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice'' (2016) -- Music/Sound Effects Song Credits Mega Man X *Password -- Composition & Arrangement Demon's Crest *Opening (Opening) -- Composition & Arrangement *Legend of Firebrand (Opening Demo) -- Composition & Arrangement *Choose Thine Options (Option Screen) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Chronicler (Password Input Screen) -- Composition & Arrangement *Prelude to Horror (Before the Dragon Zombie's Arrival) -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle of the Zombie Dragon (Dragon Zombie) -- Composition & Arrangement *A Treasure Recovered (Item Acquisition) -- Composition & Arrangement *Beyond the Colosseum (Altar) -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenge of Devils Intro (Boss Arrival BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenge of Devils (Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Over the Demon Realm (Map Screen) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Shopkeeper (Shop) -- Composition & Arrangement *Headbutting Game (Headbutting Game) -- Composition & Arrangement *Metropolis of Ruin (Town & Graveyard) -- Composition & Arrangement *Catacombs of the Dead (Crypt) -- Composition & Arrangement *This Enchanted Forest (Forest) -- Composition & Arrangement *Within the Tidal Reefs (Grotto) -- Composition & Arrangement *Cursed Towers (Towers) -- Composition & Arrangement *A Sunken Aqueduct (Temple) -- Composition & Arrangement *Dance of the Snowy Barrens (Glacier) -- Composition & Arrangement *Cavern of Ice (Ice Palace) -- Composition & Arrangement *Palace of Decadence (Cathedral) -- Composition & Arrangement *Phalanx Arising (2nd Form Phalanx) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Infinite Demon (Ultimate Phalanx) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Hell of Civil War (Ending 01) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Crests Are Hidden Forever (Ending 02) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Throne Refused (Ending 03 & 04) -- Composition & Arrangement *Memorial of the Fallen Ones (Cast Referral) -- Composition & Arrangement *The End - Firebrand Victory (Ending - Last) -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man X3'' (PSX, Saturn and PC Versions)' *Opening -- Arrangement *Title -- Arrangement *Password -- Arrangement *Opening Stage Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage -- Arrangement *Zero -- Arrangement *Stage Select 1 -- Arrangement *Explose Horneck Demo -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement *Explose Horneck Stage -- Arrangement *Frozen Buffalio Demo -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement *Frozen Buffalio Stage -- Arrangement *Electro Namazuros Demo -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement *Electro Namazuros Stage -- Arrangement *Scissors Shrimper Demo -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement *Scissors Shrimper Stage -- Arrangement *Vava Stage -- Arrangement *Boss 1 -- Arrangement *Boss 2 -- Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Arrangement *Stage Select 2 -- Arrangement *Doppler Stage Boss -- Arrangement *Sigma 1st -- Arrangement *Sigma 2nd -- Arrangement *Dr. Cain Demo -- Arrangement *Dr. Right Demo -- Arrangement *Ending -- Arrangement *Cast Roll -- Arrangement '''Mega Man X4 *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage X -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Eregion -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Web Spidus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Cyber Kujacker Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Storm Fukuroul Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Magmard Dragoon Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Jet Stingren Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Split Mushroom Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Slash Beastleo Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Frost Kibatodos Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Frost Kibatodos Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear X -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Space Port Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Colonel & General -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Weapon Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Double -- Composition & Arrangement *Iris -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 1st -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 2nd -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Right -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Independence -- Composition & Arrangement *Betrayal of Double -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending X -- Composition & Arrangement *Memory of Past 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Memory of Past 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Colonel VS Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Past of Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Mega Man X4 Opening -- Composition & Arrangement Overseas version *Mega Man X4 Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Overseas version Mega Man & Bass'' (SNES Version)' *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Burner Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Crystal Gate Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *King Castle -- Composition & Arrangement *King Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *King / Wily Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement '''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne *Capcom Logo -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Nakkai Desert -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Glyde -- Composition & Arrangement *Teisel VS Glyde -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission Meeting Underway -- Composition & Arrangement *Gold City -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Denise -- Composition & Arrangement *Tron VS Denise -- Composition & Arrangement *Shala-Kun Ruins -- Composition & Arrangement *Nakkai Ruins -- Composition & Arrangement *Sart Farm -- Composition & Arrangement *Tron VS Glyde -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Overseas version Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny *Town of Imajo -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle with Ginghamphatts -- Composition & Arrangement *Gogandantess Appears -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle with Gogandantess -- Composition & Arrangement *Tavern of Imajo -- Composition & Arrangement *Valley Hidden in the Fog -- Composition & Arrangement *Bewildering Forest -- Composition & Arrangement *Jujudormah's Cave -- Composition & Arrangement *Decisive Battle with Gogandantess -- Composition & Arrangement *Gogandantess' Final Moments -- Composition & Arrangement *Decisive Battle with Ginghamphatts -- Composition & Arrangement MegaMan Battle Network 4 *Theme of Rockman EXE 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *ANSA -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Arrangement *Indoors -- Composition & Arrangement *Electric Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Composition & Arrangement *Transmission! -- Composition & Arrangement *Invisible Wing -- Composition & Arrangement *Cyber Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Enemy Deleted! -- Composition & Arrangement *Silent Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement *Densan Stadium -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Entrance -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Pressure -- Composition & Arrangement *Championship Congratulations! -- Composition & Arrangement *Global Network -- Composition & Arrangement *Cielo Castillo -- Composition & Arrangement *Dracky's Mansion -- Composition & Arrangement *Story of Wonder -- Composition & Arrangement *Vampire -- Composition & Arrangement *Versus -- Composition & Arrangement *Fighting Oneself -- Composition & Arrangement *Navi Customizer -- Composition & Arrangement *Journey of Determination -- Composition & Arrangement *Heel's Parade -- Composition & Arrangement *Sad Rain -- Composition & Arrangement *Under Justice -- Composition & Arrangement *Save Our Planet -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Loser -- Arrangement *VS. Duo -- Composition & Arrangement *Your Answer -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman EXE 4.5: Real Operation *Introduction -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Rockman EXE 4.5 -- Composition & Arrangement *PET Screen -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of FireMan -- Arrangement *Theme of WoodMan -- Arrangement *Theme of WindMan -- Arrangement *Theme of MetalMan -- Arrangement *Theme of JunkMan -- Arrangement *Theme of Blues -- Arrangement *Theme of StarMan -- Arrangement *Theme of NapalmMan -- Arrangement *Theme of IceMan -- Arrangement *Theme of ElecMan -- Arrangement *Theme of PlantMan -- Arrangement *Theme of KnightMan -- Arrangement *Theme of ShadowMan -- Arrangement *Theme of Forte -- Arrangement *Life in the Network -- Composition & Arrangement *Lecture -- Composition & Arrangement *Raise the Wind! -- Arrangement *Metal Shooting! -- Arrangement *Napalm Bomb! -- Arrangement *Ice Puzzle -- Arrangement *Match Underway -- Composition & Arrangement *Deep Inside -- Composition & Arrangement *Chaos Area -- Composition & Arrangement *Champion! -- Composition & Arrangement *All Cast -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman EXE Game Music Complete Works: Rockman EXE 4 & 4.5 & 5 *Theme of Rockman EXE 4.5 ~Promotion MIX~ -- Composition, Remixed by Mega Man Powered Up *Capcom Logo -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Event -- Arrangement *Opening -Towntown Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Rock Event -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 1 -- Arrangement *Stage Start -- Arrangement *Cut Man Stage -- Arrangement *Guts Man Stage -- Arrangement *Ice Man Stage -- Arrangement *Bomb Man Stage -- Arrangement *Fire Man Stage -- Arrangement *Elec Man Stage -- Arrangement *Time Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Oil Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Battle -- Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *You Got a New Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *You Got a New Character -- Arrangement *Stage Select 2 -- Arrangement *Wily Castle Stage 1 -- Arrangement *Wily Castle Stage 2 -- Arrangement *Wily Castle Boss Battle -- Arrangement *Wily Machine Number 1 (1st form) -- Arrangement *Wily Machine Number 1 (2nd form) -- Composition (w/Manami Matsumae), Arrangement *All Clear -- Arrangement *Ending -- Arrangement *Construction Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Construction -- Composition & Arrangement *Construction Halloween Stage -- Arrangement *Construction Christmas Stage -- Arrangement *Construction Japan Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenge Mode -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission Failed -- Composition & Arrangement *Blues -- Arrangement *Promotion -- Composition & Arrangement Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney *Gyakuten Saiban 4 - Prologue -- Composition & Arrangement *Court Break Room ~New Prelude -- Composition & Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 4 - Trial -- Composition & Arrangement *Questioning ~Moderato 2007 -- Composition & Arrangement *Trance Logic -- Composition & Arrangement *Hosuke Odoroki ~New Trial Chapter! -- Composition & Arrangement *Questioning ~Allegro 2007 -- Composition & Arrangement *Tell the Truth 2007 -- Composition & Arrangement *Thrill Theme ~Suspense -- Composition & Arrangement *Seeing Through ~Surge, Glance -- Composition & Arrangement *Kyouya Garyuu ~Love Love Guilty -- Composition & Arrangement *Akane Houzuki ~Detective of Science -- Composition & Arrangement *Investigation ~Middlegame 2007 -- Composition & Arrangement *Detention Center ~Visitation Tragicomedy -- Composition & Arrangement *"Turnabout Linked Street Corner" -- Composition & Arrangement *Eccentric 2007 -- Arrangement *Kitakitsune Family -- Composition & Arrangement *Ringtone/Love Love Guilty -- Composition & Arrangement *Recollection ~Wounded Kitsune -- Composition & Arrangement *Arumajiki Troupe -- Composition & Arrangement *Recollection ~A Fate Smeared by Tricks and Gadgets -- Composition & Arrangement *Turnabout Successor -- Composition & Arrangement *Psychological Lock (Psycho-Lock) 2007 -- Arrangement *Doburoku Studio -- Composition & Arrangement *Prison Cell ~Theme of Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement *Investigation ~Core 2007 -- Composition & Arrangement *Recollection ~Forgotten Legend -- Composition & Arrangement *Prevail! ~Our Victory -- Composition & Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 4 - End -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track *Theme of Rockman EXE 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *A Total War -- Composition (w/Akari Kaida) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice *A Quiet Prayer -- Composition & Arrangement *Potdino ~Head-Banging -- Composition & Arrangement *Troupe Gramarye 2016 -- Composition & Arrangement *Akane Houzuki ~Detective of Science 2016 -- Composition & Arrangement *Detention Center ~Cold Glass Elegy -- Composition & Arrangement *Investigation ~Core 2016 -- Composition & Arrangement *The Basics of the Case -- Composition & Arrangement *Hosuke Odoroki ~New Trial Chapter 2016 -- Composition *Reminiscing ~Smile, No Matter What -- Composition & Arrangement *Mr. Menyou ~The Masked Magician -- Composition & Arrangement *Cheerful People -- Composition & Arrangement *Reminiscing ~A Final Conversation -- Composition & Arrangement *Reminiscing ~Farewell, Once Again -- Composition & Arrangement *Spirit of Justice ~Epilogue -- Composition (w/Noriyuki Iwadare) *Shizuku Ootsubu ~Walking Down The Aisle -- Composition & Arrangement *Will You Marry Me? -- Composition & Arrangement Trivia *According to his profile in the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero album, Horiyama is also known to have created at least one "Capcom logo jingle" for the company's PS/SS releases. This refers to either the first one (aka "purple and gold") used in 1995 or the second one (aka "cubes and laser") first used for Mega Man 8 in 1996, though he could have done both. *He is also known to have worked on the 2008 virtual life title PlayStation Home with Azusa Kato, though his role is unspecified. Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people